Hijo argente
by Flower of Paper
Summary: Traducción en curso de los drabbles de Harry Potter por Silver Sailor Ganymede. Traducidos con permiso.
1. Hijo argente

**Hijo argente**

_Traducción de "Silver Child" de Silver Sailor Ganymede._

_Harry Potter pertenece a J K Rowling._

El aire frío me morde el caro mientras me siento en la pared de la Torre de Astronomía. Miro a la salida de sol, y suspiro. He olvidado las bellas salidas de sol de este lugar. La vista desde aquí es maravillosa —una lástima que ésta es la última vez que jamás volveré a verla. Se acabará mi vida en este nuevo día —por demasiado tiempo he vivido esta vida, siempre concediendo, nunca recibiendo.

Es por una razón sencillísima que quiero acabar la vida. Soy un hijo argente. Hijo argente, nunca dorado. Siempre esforzándome más, mas siempre siendo nada más que el segundo mejor. Hijo argente. Hijo serpiente, Slytherin solapado. Sí, soy un Slytherin, y nosotros de la casa malvada de Salazar siempre parecen ser desestimados a favor de los Hijos Dorados de Gryffindor.

Miro alrededor una vez más, y una sola lágrima desliza por mi cara. Ahora las tinieblas eternas me reclamarán, y no sufriré más.

A la escuela los Hufflepuff, los Ravenclaw, y los Gryffindor Dorados me rehuyen. Mi única familia es mi propia casa, la casa del brujo Slytherin con la lengua de serpiente, y hasta ellos parecen alejarse de mí.

Estoy en la pared, con la cara hacia el aire abierto, apuntando mi varita mágica hacia mi propio pecho. Así acaba, todo a causa de mi casa de Hogwarts. Todo a causa de que ni me aceptan los muggles ni los brujos. Todo a causa de que mi sangre me dio una opción que en ninguna manera era una opción.

La varita mágica de tejo se apunta directamente hacia mi corazón, y susurro las palabras fatales: _Aveda Kedavra_. Luego me cayo en las tinieblas perfectas, en la muerte.

Luego me despierto ojirrojo. Mi deseo más tenebroso siempre me aparece en sueños. Pero luego la voz en la parte trasera de mi cabeza habla. Siempre dice—: No morirás, no puedes morir. Pronto serás inmortal. Pronto los muggles pagarán por su tratamiento de tí.

Escucho a esta voz, y una parodia de una sonrisa aparece en mi cabeza. No, no puedo morir, pues ya estoy muerto. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle se ha ido —soy el único remanente. Soy el hijo argente. Soy el hijo serpiente. Soy el heredero al fundador de esta casa maldita. Soy Lord Voldemort.


	2. Reflejo torcido

**Reflejo torcido**

_Traducción de "Twisted Reflection" de Silver Sailor Ganymede._

_No hemos escrito Harry Potter._

El niño se mira fijamente en el espejo. Ve una cara casi sin color, ojos angustiados sin color —ojos que no son de él. Suspira —la maldición de su Padre se iba pasando, pero todavía lo controla un poco. Pero cuando su Padre se da cuenta de que la maldición Imperius ya no tiene efecto, su Padre meramente administrará la maldición otra vez.

Vuelve a mirarse fijamente en el espejo. El reflejo se ha cambiado. Mira a él, una sonrisita en su cara. Ese reflejo es la naturaleza impuesta por su Padre, la naturaleza vista por la otra gente. Ese reflejo no es su naturaleza verdadera, por causa de la maldición Imperius.

Mira otra vez. Se ha cambiado la cara otra vez. Se caen lágrimas de los ojos descoloridos y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta el reflejo—. ¿Por qué lo deja a manipularte así? ¿Por qué?

El niño niega con la cabeza el reflejo y murmura—: No puedo evitarlo. No puedo pelearlo...

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta el reflejo otra vez—. ¿Por qué no tratarás? Por cierto no quieres hacerte un Death Eater.

—No —asiente el niño—, no lo quiero, pero es inevitable. Ahora soy un Death Eater, si me gusta o no.

—¿Por qué no luchas contra su maldición, Draco?

—No puedo.

—Tu sí puedes —responde sin transigir—, pero te consideras demasiado débil para hacerlo.

—¡No! —grita—. ¡Creo que soy débil pues sí soy débil!

—¡Deja de estar tan estúpido y luchar contra su maldición la próxima vez, pues!

—¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡NO PUEDO! —grita. Da un puñetazo al espejo: se hace pedacitos. Agarra un pedazo del vidrio y lo arrastra a través de su brazo: se hace fluir la sangre.

—Oye, oye, Draco —silba una voz—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Vuelve con rápidez, su cara haciéndose más pálida mientras mira a su Padre detrás de él.

—Se ha pasado mi maldición —murmura su Padre. El niño está asustado, no habla y su Padre da una sonrisita hablando—: _Imperius_.

El niño se siente flotando, cayendo en el estado que queda entre la vida y la muerte, cayendo en el abismo de la paz.

—Esfuérzate —murmura la otra voz—, esfuérzate.

Trata, pero resulta imposible. No puede rehuir la maldición de su Padre. Se va otra vez, atrapado dentro de sí por la maldición Imperdonable. Ahora, otra vez, no es él. En este estado, él, Draco Malfoy, es sólo un reflejo torcido.


	3. Y los fieles esperarémos

**Y los fieles esperarémos**

_Traducción de "And The Faithful Will Wait" de Silver Sailor Ganymede._

_No hemos escrito Harry Potter._

Estoy asentado aquí, en mi celda, en el frío, en las tinieblas. Siempre está oscuro por aquí, pero no puedo determinar si esté oscuro o claro por fuera. Cuando estuve libre, siempre podía diferenciar entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Elegí la Oscuridad. Elegí el Oscuro Señor. Elegí la pureza. Elegí el encarcelamiento en lugar de la libertad, por ser fiel.

Aún puedo oírlos gritando, el Auror lamentable y su Esposa. Aún puedo verlos retorciéndose de dolor por mi maldición. Ay la belleza de ver a los _traicionadores de la sangre_ rematando ya sus juicios, algo que sólo puede compararse con la muerte de un "sangre sucia", o la pérdida de la alma de un muggle al Beso del Dementor. Tales cosas fueron comunes en aquellos tiempos, cuando reinó el Señor Oscuro. Y serán comunes otra vez, cuando Él reine otra vez...

Unos Dementores vagan delante de mí. Me hacen revisitar memorias por las cuales muchos se quedarían insanos. Pero yo todavía estoy perfectamente sano. Las memorias que me muestran no son abyectos, aunque muchos clamarían que sí. Me dan alas el dolor de los mudblood. Me dan alas sus dolores y sus muertes. Esas memorias me recuerdan a mi Señor, y me dan fé de que ascenderá otra vez.

Y sí ascenderá otra vez. Me consideran insano por creer ésto. Me consideran insano por ser fiel. Pero estoy perfectamente sano, bastante sano para elegir el lado correcto.

Y estoy asentado aquí, en las tinieblas frías y húmidas de Azkaban, pero mi fé en mi Señor nunca se tambalea. Él sí ascenderá un día, y nosotros, los fieles, esperarémos aquí hasta aquel día. Esperarémos hasta el fin del tiempo si necesario, pero esperarémos Su regreso, pues cuando Él regrese ¡nos llevará a la gloria!

Él sí ascenderá un día, y hasta aquel día los fieles esperarémos.


	4. SallyAnne Perks y Eliose Midgen

**Sally-Anne Perks y Eloise Midgen**

_Traducción de "Whatever Happened to Sally-Anne Perks?" y "Eloise" de Silver Sailor Ganymede._

_No hemos escrito Harry Potter._

(Nota del traductor: Puesto que los dos relatos forman una sola historia, he elegido ponerlos juntos (pero no concatenarlo) para mejorar la experiencia de leer.

Sin más demora, empecemos.)

**¿Qué pasó con Sally-Anne Perks?**

Hola. No supongo que nadie jamás encontrará esta nota, ni sabrán su origen si la encuentre.

Soy Sally-Anne Perks, o Annie, como la otra gente me llama. Soy, o mejor fui, una Gryffindor. Tengo los catorce y acabo de cumplir mi cuarto, y final, año. Sí, dije mi _final_ año. Es que estaré muerta pronto. Estaré muerta antes de que alguien encuentre esta nota.

Voy a matarme esta noche. Será fácil: una maldición fatal y me iré. No les importarán a mis _padres_ tan preocupados por mis hermanos que no recuerdan mi existencia.

Supongo que debo explicar a mi familia. Mi madre era una Hufflepuff y mi padre era un Hufflepuff, mi hermana mayor Carrie-May es una Hufflepuff, mi gemelo Johnny es un Hufflepuff y mi hermana mayor Laura-Jayne es –lo adivinaste– una Hufflepuff. A pesar de lo que pensarán, ser una Gryffindor en una familia de Hufflepuff es tan difícil como ser una Slytherin en una familia de Gryffindor.

En cuanto a mi casa escolar... pues, Seamus y Dean son amigos, Neville se ha amistado con los Hufflepuff –típico–, Lavender y Parvati son inseparables y Harry, Ron y Hermione además lo son. En cuanto a mí, no tengo a nadie: me parece difícil amistarme con alguien, pues la gente espera que yo actúe como un Carrie-May menor o un Laura-Jayne mayor, no para nada mi naturaleza verdadera.

Así es, ésto es el fin. Y cuandoquiera alguien se percate de que no estoy, preguntarán—: ¿Qué pasó con Sally-Anne Perks? ¿Adónde se ha ido?

Pero nunca se importará mi muerte. La mayoría no me nota ya. Sólo soy Annie innotable, de tamaño medio, pelirroja, ojigris. Mi personalidad además es normal. Piensan que yo no debería ser una Gryffindor, sino una Ravenclaw.

Sí, sí, ¿qué pasó con Sally-Anne? Sally-Anne está muerta, todos, Sally-Anne está _muerta_.

**Eloise**

Hola, soy Eloise, Eloise Midgen. Sé que reconocerás mi nombre, si sólo por el hecho de que soy una estudiosa con acné.

Soy una Ravenclaw, la más inteligente de mi casa. Yo _debería_ ser la más inteligente de toda la escuela, sino no es así, puesto que las malditas Hermione Granger de Gryffindor y Sarina Moon de Slytherin empatan ese título.

Soy una _sangre pura_ como la mayoría diría. Mi papá es un brujo –de la Casa Hemlock en Durmstrang– y mi mamá es una bruja, de Ravenclaw también. Tengo un hermano menor, y mis padres sienten la necesidad de mimarlo sólo a causa de que es un _squib_. Así que, _voila_, me ignoran, y si no me ignoran, me castigan.

Recuerdo que, justo antes de llegar a la escuela, me adviertieron que "nunca consiga menos de una 'S' o lo lastimaría". Recibí un Aullador una vez por conseguir una 'N' en una prueba. Una vez fui a mi amiga Colette Draconisson –es una Slytherin, la prefecta del sexto año– y le dije que los estándares de mis padres eran demasiado altos. Luego me preguntó si jamás hubiera sufrido la maldición Cruciatus por fallar en algo, y cuando respondí que no, me avisó de que yo debería dejar de lastimarme y empezar a lastimar a Draco Malfoy de toda la gente. (Sin embargo, dudo que Draco Malfoy haya sufrido la maldición Cruciatus.)

Pero como estaba diciendo, tengo pocas amigas, marcas no perfectas y ninguna vida. Colette me advirtió que yo no debería estar tan deprimida o acabaría como Annie. Pregunté quien Annie era y Colette respondió que estaba hablando de Sally-Anne Perks, quien se había encontrado muerta a su manor un año más temprano tras suicidiarse por una maldición Imperdonable.

Pero me estoy divagando. Supongo que sería mejor regresar a Hermione y Sarina. Creo que todos saben quien es _Hermione_: terceto dorado, pelo espeso, sabelotodo, ¿le suena familiar? ¿Sí? Así creí.

En cuanto a Sarina Moon, pues, completó algunos de sus exámenes ÉXTASIS antes del fin del segundo año. Es tan inteligente como Tom Sorvolo Ryddle era, y éso dice algo. No obstante, no tiene a ninguna amiga para nada. Hasta yo tengo a unas amigas: Colette Draconisson (de Slytherin), Ginevra Weasley (de Gryffindor), Draca Malfoy (gemela de Draco, también de Slytherin), y Wai-May Chang (hermana de Cho, de Ravenclaw), para nombrar a algunas.

De nuevo me estoy divagando. Pero Sarina es una persona interesante. Casi nunca habla, se parece a una vampira –tiene pelo negro y púrpura, ojos dorados, piel color leche y, para ser franca, le hace parecer a la hija de Drácula. De hecho, es posible que sea una vampira –por cierto no es un ser humana. Es decir, ¿cuál humano podría resistir por completo la maldición Imperius? ¿cuál humano podría resistir por completo la maldición Cruciatus?

Pero este relato no es sobre _ellas_, ¿verdad? Es de mí. Soy Eloise, la quien siempre está pasada por alguna razón. Yo, Eloise, la genia olvidada, la siempre superada por una vampira y una _mudblood_. Yo, la estudiosa Eloise Midgen de manera Slytherin, la Slytherin de azul y bronce. Yo, sólo yo, sólo Eloise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sombras del pasado**

_Traducción de "Shadows of the Past" de Silver Sailor Ganymede._

_No hemos escrito Harry Potter._

Supongo que siempre he sido prometido a la oscuridad, desde mi nacimiento en esa Noche de Brujas sin estrellas, hace tantos años.

La oscuridad: no en mi alma, sino en mi sangre. Nunca quería hacerme un Death Eater. Nunca quería hacerme como mi Padre. Nunca. Aún así, la oscuridad estaba en mi sangre en más de una manera: yo soy, después de todo, un Malfoy, y todos los Malfoy son medios vampiros.

Mi apariencia, mi sangre demónica, mi herencia Slytherin: por completo soy una copia de mi Padre, excepto en un aspecto. Él era tan frío, sin compasión, con prejuicios, sin corazón, o por lo menos pensé así en aquellos tiempos.

Mas sólo ahora, muchos años más tarde, me percaté de qué emoción se quedó en esos ojos argentes de él. No el odio, sino el _amor_, el amor que nunca me permití a sentir por temor de la debilidad.

Parado en el crepúsculo en la torre más alta de la mansión Malfoy, me percaté de la razón por su devoción a Voldemort. Lo hizo para no tener que concederme a Voldemort en mi décimosexto cumpleaños, pero lo hizo de todos modos, ya que lo que Voldemort quiso, consiguió.

Pronto después del fin de mi séptimo año, Harry Potter fue matado. Voldemort no necesitó más a sus Death Eaters, así que muchos se captaron por Aurores y se enviaron a Azkaban. Uno de ellos era mi Padre. Recuerdo la vista de él sin su alma. Mi madre iba haciéndose una llorona, pero no lloré, nunca jamás he llorado. En aquellos tiempos pensé que fuera por falta de tristeza, pero después me percaté de que la angustia que sentí era demasiado profunda para ser expresada por las lágrimas.

Con rápidez mi madre se mató por su angustia de la muerte de mi Padre. El amor que sentían entre sí era –y todavía lo es– tan difícil que no lo puedo comprender.

Más tarde, cuando Voldemort me llamó, no me sometí a él, sino lo mató a él. Por dos palabras sencillas se fue. Por decir "Aveda Kedavra" hice lo que Harry Potter no logró hacer: maté al Señor Oscuro.

Ahora se pone el sol, y la Dama Oscura, la intranquilidad de mi vida, ha vuelto. Pero después de poco saldrá el sol de nuevo, y se pondrá la luna de nuevo. Sí, saldrá el sol, y se desvanecerá la oscuridad, llevando con sí al Señor Oscuro.


End file.
